Despedida
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Despedirnos de esa persona especial es triste, pero siempre estara con nosotros.


Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

-Recuerda que tienes que bañarte todos los días- dijo una joven mujer pelo azul de 21 años, vestida con un abrigo rojo, una falda azul oscuro y una botas café sentada en una banqueta cerca de la parada del tren.

-Si Aoi- dijo un joven chico peli café de 22 años, vestido de una chaqueta café, pantalones azules y zapatos café oscuro, sentado al lado de la chica viendo en otra dirección sonrojado.

-Y también recuerda hacer tu cama y limpiar la habitación-.

-Si-.

-Me estas escuchando Tenma-.

-Si Aoi-chan te escucho- dijo Tenma mirando a su amiga de la infancia -pero podrías de decir te pareces a mi mamá-.

-Pero si no te lo recuerdo capaz que se te olvide comer- regaño Aoi a Tenma por su actitud de siempre estar pendiente de lo que fuera futbol. Hace un par de meses Tenma había recibido un mensaje de que había sido seleccionado para las pruebas de un equipo profesional de futbol, el chico se emociono por tener la posibilidad de hacer realidad su sueño, pero al oír que era en Europa se decepciono un poco por tener que partir dejando familia y amigos, finalmente con el apoyo de todos el acepto. Esta mañana en que debía viajar al aeropuerto su madre lloraba a mares pero entendió que su hijo ya era grande y que tarde o temprano debía partir, sus antiguos compañeros del Raimon se habían despedido de el día anterior, pero Aoi le pidió que si podía acompañarlo a él a la estación que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, el acepto con gusto ya que como era fin de semana y más aun temprano en la mañana la estación estaría casi vacía y no quería sentirse solo.

-Ya sé, pero ya madure y soy más consciente de lo que hago- dijo Tenma.

-Si lo se me lo dices todo el rato es solo que…- Aoi miro con cierta tristeza al chico quien solo la miraba confundido -voy a extrañar tus tonterías- dijo con ternura causando un gran sonrojo en Tenma.

-Aoi… yo tengo que…- Tenma fue interrumpido por el ruido producido por el tren que paraba en la estación.

-Al fin llego- dijo Aoi levantándose de la banqueta mirando al tren.

-Debería decírselo, pero…- pensó Tenma viendo a su amiga.

5 minutos después.

-El tren partirá en cuatro minutos- se oyó la voz de una mujer por un parlante de la estación.

-Muy bien no te olvides de escribir y de regresar si tienes la oportunidad- dijo Aoi.

-Si lo sé- dijo Tenma caminando hacia el vagón del tren pasando por el lado de Aoi quien lo miro confusa, entristeció ante eso, acaso no va a despedirse de ella. Tenma caminaba indiferente pero al poner un pie en el vagón dio media vuelta para ver Aoi quien lo miraba.

-¿Pasa algo Tenma?-.

-Aoi-chan-.

-Si dime, si tienes que decir algo solo dímelo sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa. Tenma enrojeció, a pesar del tiempo esa sonrisa siempre le sacaba un sonrojo.

-Debo decírselo, no tendré otra oportunidad de hacerlo después- decidido Tenma se acerco a Aoi quien retrocedió hasta toparse contra la pared, Tenma la había arrinconado contra la pared, se acerco a la cara de la chica quien empezó a sonrojarse, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y… -¡AOI QUIERO DECIRTE QUE…-.

-Que…-.

-¡ERES MI MITAD DEL BALON DE FUTBOL! ¡YO SOY UNA MITAD Y QUIERO QUE TU SEAS MI OTRA MITAD!- Tenma grito fuerte para que Aoi lo oyera bien.

-Tu mitad del balón- dijo Aoi confusa -de que hablas, no te entiendo-.

-¡QUE TE AMO MUCHISIMO Y NECESITO QUE ESTES CONMIGO!- replico Tenma. Aoi pasó a sonrojarse, había entendido claramente que le había dicho Tenma.

-A y-ya veo con que a e-e-eso te referías con ser la m-mitad del balón de futbol- dijo Aoi -eso fue algo confuso, pero porque la mitad te puedo dar todo de mi- se formo un silencio total, Tenma la miro tranquilamente para luego cambiar a una mirada perpleja, mientras Aoi se sonrojo violentamente por lo que había dicho -N-N-No espera, n-no me r-refería a eso e-en ese sentido, tal vez un poco más de la mitad, un setenta y cinco por ciento quizás un ochenta por ciento pero…-.

-Jeje… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Tenma reía descontroladamente mientras Aoi lo miraba con cierto enojo.

-D-De que te ríes- dijo Aoi aun sonrojada -no e-es divertido T-T-Tenma-.

-Lo lamento- dijo Tenma conteniendo la risa -es que no pude contener la risa, me dices inmaduro pero resulta que tu también lo eres Aoi-chan- dijo abrazando fuertemente a la chica -siempre encuentras la forma de animarme- miro a Aoi, tomo suavemente su mentón y beso fugazmente los labios de ella con suavidad -te extrañare muchísimo Aoi, no será lo mismo sin ti- dijo volviendo a abrazar Aoi, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

-Tenma- dijo Aoi.

-Si-.

-Creo que el tren se fue con tu equipaje- dijo Aoi separándose de Tenma quien miro a todas partes solo para percatarse que el tren se había ido hace rato con su equipaje.

-¡NO INVENTEN! ¡PORQUE ESTAS COSAS ME PASAN A MI!-.

-Tenma-kun-.

-Que cosa-.

-Si me gustaría ser tu otra mitad- dijo Aoi tomando su mano.

-Gracias Aoi-chan- dijo Tenma -¡PERO QUIEN ME DEVUELVE EL EQUIPAJE!-.

* * *

Listo, otro fic que nace de una idea rápida que se me ocurren espero que les guste la historia, si me quieren aconsejar algo me lo dicen no mas y todo eso, hasta la próxima ¡SEE-YA!


End file.
